Lost Chance
by Yaminisu
Summary: Yugi has a crush on Yami and everyone knows it, but when Kaiba asks him for permission to ask Yami out on one date and only one he says yes. Where will that lead? Kaiba x Yami mentions of onesided Yugi x Yami


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Lost chance

"Hey Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kaiba said from his spot in front of Yugi's desk.

"Sure." Yugi said before he followed Kaiba out of the classroom and into an empty classroom.

After Kaiba had pulled the door to the classroom shut he turned to Yugi and said, "Alright Motou I'm just going to get right to the point, I want to ask Yami out." Kaiba said bluntly.

"Oh, umm…" Yugi said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Yami had been awarded a body of his own two weeks ago along with Bakura and Marik. To almost everyone it was pretty obvious that Yugi had a thing for his darker half and that Yugi was planning to ask Yami out himself.

"Look Motou, I know you have a thing for the Pharaoh. That much is blatantly obvious to everyone except him. All I want is to have a chance. I want one night with him…dinner and a movie that's it. After that I can give up my hopes and fantasies of being happy and just throw all my energy into the company and allow my board of directors to force me into marrying someone that I hate…I just want to for night before I resign myself to that fate to go out with someone that I'm attracted to. After that one night I'll never ask anymore of him and you can confess your love to him. I just want that one night." Kaiba said.

Yugi looked at Kaiba for a moment, his heart really going out to the guy and he thought _What's the harm in letting Kaiba have this one night? In the grand scheme of things one night isn't that big a deal. _"Alright Kaiba, you can ask him out, that's fine. I'll talk to him about how I feel later." Yugi said with a smile on his face.

Kaiba nodded before he turned and strode out of the room without so much as a thank you, but Yugi was able to see the gratitude in his eyes before he'd left. A few seconds later Yugi followed Kaiba out of the room and back to his classroom. .

Yugi walked back into his classroom and sat back down at his desk, Yami, Yugi noticed was quietly sitting at his desk going over his meticulous notes, completely ignoring Anzu's flirtations and Jou and Honda's playful banter. Since he was completely focused on his studies.

Yugi had found it amusing how obsessive Yami was when it came to his school work. He literally took down every word the teacher said during the lesson, would read the textbook during break and study for a few hours at home every night. But when Yugi though about it he could understand why his Yami was that way and it was for several reasons…the first one being that he felt he was very far behind Yugi and his classmates and therefore had to work twice as hard to catch up, another reason being Yami was raised with the expectation to excel in all areas of study and no doubt these were the study habits Yami probably had when he was growing up in Egypt. And then there was his rivalry with Kaiba…who was the classes Valedictorian. Yami refused to let Kaiba beat him in anything, even academics so he worked extra hard to close that gap…which he had Kaiba was now only 2.5 percentage points ahead of Yami in the sciences, English and math, and Yami was actually beating Kaiba in history.

Yugi also noticed that Kaiba was intently watching his darker half from behind a novel he was pretending to read. Yugi however, couldn't observe Kaiba for long since the teacher came in and class began.

When lunch time finally rolled around Yami leaned back against his chair and stretched. When he had finished stretching he noticed that Kaiba was standing in front of his desk.

"Kaiba? Can I help you?" Yami asked, curious as to what Kaiba wanted, though if he had to take a guess he'd place his money on Kaiba wanting to challenge him to a duel.

"Yami, can I talk to you for a moment? I want to ask you something." Kaiba said.

"Sure." Yami replied before he stood up and followed Kaiba out of the classroom. Kaiba led Yami into an empty classroom pulling the door closed behind Yami once he'd entered the room.

"So, what did you want to ask me Kaiba?" Yami asked, rather curious about Kaiba's behavior since he'd never seen Kaiba act like this before.

Kaiba took a deep breath and said, "Yami, you are the only person who has ever been able to hold my interest, the only person who I view as an equal. You are constantly on my mind, in my dreams…Mokuba swears I'm obsessed with you." Kaiba paused for a moment before continuing, "Yami, I would…Yami, will you go out to dinner with me?"

Yami looked at Kaiba for a moment looking for any sign of a joke, he saw none…Kaiba was very serious. In fact he actually looked both nervous and hopeful. Yami smiled slightly, "Yes Kaiba, I'd love to go out with you."

"Great, umm can I pick you up at six?" Kaiba asked.

"Sure Seto, but where are we going? Since I need to know how to dress." Yami said.

"Well, I was thinking of going to a semi-casual restaurant, then maybe afterwards I was thinking we could see a movie. But if…"Kaiba said.

"Seto, that's fine." Yami interrupted.

Kaiba blinked, "Did you just call me Seto?"

Yami chuckled, "Yes Seto, I did because if we're going to be dating then I think I should be calling you by your first name. However, if it bothers you I won't.

"No, its fine Atemu." Kaiba replied with a small smile.

Yami smiled when Kaiba used his real name. No one called him Atemu, preferring to call him Yami. "Good Seto, however you don't have to call me Atemu. Atemu is my past, he's not the person I am today."

Kaiba smirked, "No, that may not be the name you get called today but Atemu is very much a part of who you are. It is your birth name, and when you were alive it was a privilege, not to mention a huge honor to be able to address you as such. I will call you Yami that's what you want but I would prefer it if you would grant me the honor of calling you Atemu." _Again. _

Yami chuckled, "Well, when you put it like that how can I refuse."

"Alright, so I'll pick you up at six?" Kaiba said.

"Yup, it's a date." Yami said before he turned and headed back to the classroom.

That night Yami was in his room digging through his closet trying to figure out what to wear. He had on a pair of black dress slacks but he couldn't figure out which shirt he should wear with them. Should he go with the crimson one which matched the color of his eyes? Or perhaps the black one? Or maybe the white one?

Yami sighed before he glanced at the clock. It was 530. He really needed to figure this out since he knew Kaiba was prompt. Yami opened his door and yelled, "Yugi, can you come up here for a second Hikari? I need your opinion on something."

"Sure." Yugi yelled from downstairs before he ran up to Yami's room, "What do you need my help with Yami?

"I can't decide which shirt to wear. I'm going to wear my black jacket over it but I can't decide which one would look best." Yami said.

Yugi briefly glanced at the three shirts Yami had laid out before saying, "I'd go with the crimson one."

Yami nodded before he went and slipped on the crimson shirt. Carefully buttoning it and tucking it in. He ran his hands over the shirt in the hopes of smoothing out any wrinkles. Once he was satisfied that the shirt was okay he slipped his black jacket.

"Do I look alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled, "You look great Yami, Kaiba will be very impressed."

"You think so Aibou?" Yami asked, to which Yugi nodded before Yami suddenly frowned, "Hey, wait a second…I didn't tell you that Kaiba asked me out. Just that I was going out."

Yugi smirked, "Well, Kaiba sort of asked me if it was okay to ask you out before he asked you." Yugi replied. He then adopted a stern fatherly voice, "Now Yami, I don't want you making any rash decisions tonight. And you need to be home by ten."

Yami gaped at Yugi, "Ten? Aibou, I'm 5000 years old. I should be allowed to be out later than 10 o'clock on a Friday night."

Yugi glared at Yami, "And just what exactly are you planning on doing that would require you being out later than 10 young man?"

Yami blushed slightly at the implication, "Nothing like that Aibou, I just would like the option of being out later…that's all." Yami said before he mumbled, "What do you take me for? I know better than to jump into bed with someone after a first date"…_even if that person was my husband five thousand years ago._ Yami thought.

Yugi nodded slightly but said, "I mean it Yami ten o'clock. And I'll be waiting up for you to get home."

Yami sighed but conceded that this was just one fight he wasn't going to win. However, before either one could say anything else the door bell rang. Yami quickly raced out of the room and down the stairs shouting, "I'll get it grandpa."

Yami opened the door to come face to face with Kaiba. Yami smiled at him, which Kaiba returned, "Would you like to come in Seto?" Yami asked.

"I would love to Atemu, however our reservations are in 20 minutes and I don't want to be late." Kaiba replied.

Yami nodded before he quickly pulled on his black boots and grabbed his house keys and wallet which he slipped into his pocket, "Aibou, Grandpa I'm leaving." Yami shouted.

"Okay Yami, have fun." Both shouted in response.

Yami then followed Kaiba out to his silver Ferrrai parked out in front of the Game Shop. Yami paused for a moment in confusion before he said, "Seto, I thought you went everywhere in a Limo."

Kaiba chuckled, "Most of the time I do Atemu, but tonight I wanted to be just the two of us. And if we'd taken the limo we'd have one of my drivers with us all night. I don't know this just seemed more…private."

Yami smiled, "Seto that's fine. So, where are we going?" Yami asked as he settled into the passenger seat.

"Umm, we're going to a favorite restaurant of mine. Its very private, actually has waiters that won't continually harass me, not to mention a very pretty view of the water." Kaiba said.

"Sounds great." Yami said, his eyes taking on a slightly glazed look, which Kaiba immediately picked up on.

"You remember, don't you?" Kaiba whispered.

Yami snapped his head up to look at Kaiba, a look of pure shock on his face. "You remember that too Seto?"

Kaiba nodded, "I think that was part of the reason I chose this restaurant tonight."

Yami smiled, "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go." Yami said.

Kaiba nodded once more before he stepped on the gas and pulled away from the Game Shop and towards the restaurant.

Dinner was simple but both Kaiba and Yami didn't seem to care about the food, and instead just enjoyed each others company, talking and laughing for more than an hour and a half before Kaiba paid the bill and they got up and left.

However, before they got back into the car Yami stopped, and instead looked out at the water before he turned to Kaiba and said, "Seto, how about we skip the movie and instead go for a walk on the beach?"

Kaiba smiled before he walked back over to Yami and put an arm around his shoulders, "That sounds wonderful Atemu." Before the two headed down to the beach.

The two walked along the deserted beach for a while before they decided to sit down and watch the sun set. Kaiba pulled off his sleek black trench coat he had been wearing and laid it out on the sand for the both of them to sit on. The two sat side by side just watching the sun disappear over the horizon. Yami's head was resting on Kaiba's shoulder and Kaiba had one of his arms draped around Yami's shoulders.

Yami suddenly spoke up, "Tell me Seto how much do you remember?"

Kaiba sighed, "I'd like to think I remember it all…but there probably are some little things that I haven't recalled yet. I certainly remember enough to know that in ancient Egypt you were my lover…and then my husband. To know that I loved you more than life itself and that you loved me just as much. I know that we were married for 7 years before you were sealed away within the millennium puzzle. I remember that our favorite place to go together to be alone was a hidden cove beside the Nile. I remember the many times we had dinner aboard your private barge as we sailed along the Nile. How much do you remember Atemu?"

"Probably as much as you do. I remember the first time you kissed me was when I was 12 years old. My father had some princesses from a neighboring kingdom there for a visit in the hopes of me choosing one of them to be my future wife. The meeting had gone badly and I ended up hiding in the garden, when you'd found me. I had said that no one would ever love me for me…that all anyone would ever care about was how much money I had, how much power I could provide them with but never me. You told me that wasn't true, and then you'd kissed me. That was the first time I'd ever been kissed and I remember that at first I didn't know what to do…and then I'd shyly kissed you back. When you broke the kiss you wrapped your arms around me and said that you loved me for me. I remember that the first time we made love was below the stars alongside the Nile when I was 14. I remember how gentle you had been with me. How it had hurt at first but soon became something that was beyond description. I remember the way you just held me while I cried tears that no one else believed I was allowed to shed after we found out my father had died leaving all of Egypt to me. I remember taking your hand in marriage the day I turned 15. I remember how afraid you were for me when I had to lead our troops to fight a war, which I had to leave you behind to watch out for the kingdom while I was away since I didn't trust anyone else with that task. I remember the nightly letters we wrote one another the entire 10 months I was away. I remember coming home and the sheer joy I felt when I was reunited with you at last."

Yami paused for a moment before continuing, "I also remember when we lost our only child due to a shadow game Bakura had challenged me to. The stress had caused a miscarriage which also nearly claimed my life. I remember how desperate you were to find a way to stop Bakura that wouldn't end with me getting sealed. I remember our last night together. I remember that when it came time for me to be sealed that while Shimon and the others priests chanted the spell you held me while I suffered through the unbearable pain, kissing away my tears. I remember attempting to wipe away your tears as well but being unable to. I remember the last kiss we shared just as the spell was completed sealing my soul within the puzzle…"

Yami trailed off once more, "So yes Seto I remember quite a lot that happened between us."

Kaiba was silent for a long while, his arms tightening slightly around Yami's shoulders. He didn't want tonight to ever end.

Yami suddenly spoke up, "But that's in the past, we have our future together now. Who knows maybe this time we'll actually grow old together." Yami said.

Kaiba sighed, "No, we won't. This is the only night that we'll be like this. I'm sorry Atemu but…I gave my word."

Yami quickly pulled away from Kaiba and turned to glare harshly at him, "You had better explain yourself right now Seto Kaiba because I'll be damned if you're going to play with my emotions like this."

Kaiba sighed, "Atemu, I love you. You know that. And I know that. And well, I wanted to for at least one night know what it felt like to be with the one I love…so, I asked Yugi if I could ask you out. And I promised him that if he allowed me to do this this one time that I would never ask more of you. I had to promise that because Yugi has feelings for you and wants to be with you himself so…" Kaiba was interrupted when Yami actually tackled him, hungrily pressing his lips to Kaiba's.

Kaiba groaned it felt so good to be kissing Yami again, Kaiba immediately returned the kiss, thrusting his tongue into Yami's mouth, his arms wrapping around Yami's body pulling him as close as he could.

All too soon Yami broke the kiss. "That was the most noble thing I ever heard you try and do. But I must say it also probably the absolute dumbest and I refuse to allow you to do this. Yugi has a passing crush on me, nothing more. Believe me I shared a body with him for two years, I know him. What you and I have is so much more than that. But, seeing as how you are a man of your word…we'll just have to use a lovely little loophole to your and Yugi's arrangement."

"What loophole Atemu? What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

Yami smirked before he leaned back down and claimed Kaiba's lips again. When he pulled away he said, "Why Seto it's so simple, if you promised that after tonight you would ask no more of me. The that just means that **I'll **have to be the one to ask you. If I want to pursue a relationship with you then that's completely my choice and your agreement with Yugi has nothing to do with that."

Kaiba smirked as well before he pulled Yami into another kiss, when the kiss broke he whispered, "I love the way you think."

Then Yami's watch beeped. Yami glanced down at it briefly before he clicked the alarm off. "So, what else do you want to do tonight?" Yami asked.

Kaiba shrugged before he glanced down at his watch, it was 10:02, "I don't know why, you have anything in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking…maybe we can get into Kaiba Land after hours and have private use of the rides." Yami suggested.

Kaiba smiled at him before he stood up and then bowed, holding out his hand to a smirking Yami, "Your wish is my command my Pharaoh."

Yami chuckled before he took Kaiba's hand. Kaiba then picked up his trench coat which draped over one of his arms, the other one he wrapped around Yami's waist, "Shall we Atemu?"

"Yes, let's Seto." Yami replied before they headed back up the beach and to Kaiba's Ferrai.

The two climbed into the car and drove to Kaiba Land. The two walked into the virtually empty park hand in hand, "What would you like to do first Atemu?" Kaiba asked.

Yami glanced around for a few minutes before he said, "Well, there are so many I'm not sure which to choose…guess that just means we'll have just start at the first ride and work our way back." Yami said.

"Or, we could always go and try our newest attraction first. This one we haven't even opened to the public yet. Construction was completed yesterday I was supposed to test ride it tomorrow. Why don't you and I test ride it now?" Kaiba asked.

Yami smiled, "That sounds great."

After Yami and Kaiba tested out Kaiba's newest coaster they systematically rode everything…well almost everything, they didn't ride the kiddy rides. Yami had even insisted they ride the tunnel of love, which Kaiba had no problem with, especially since he and Yami spent the entire ride kissing.

Yami and Kaiba climbed back into Kaiba's car both thoroughly exhausted at a little after 2 am. "So, back to the Game Shop, right?" Kaiba asked.

Yami nodded, "Yeah, I should probably be heading back, but I want you to come and pick me up tomorrow at about 9 since I want to go out for breakfast…and then spend the day with you." Yami said.

Kaiba smiled, "That sounds great Atemu." Seto said.

On the ride back Atemu casually asked, "So, Seto where exactly would you like our relationship to go?"

Kaiba pulled over on the side of the road and parked the car before turning to look at Atemu, "What exactly do you mean?" Seto asked.

"What I mean is, back in Egypt you and I got married. Is that what you would like to happen this time or no? And in this time period how long is it that two people should date before they can begin sleeping together without appearing to be the type who just jumps into bed with someone?" Yami asked.

Kaiba sighed, "Well, to answer your first question if it were at all possible I'd love to marry you. As it is I have to marry SOMEONE before my 21st birthday. It doesn't matter who but I have to get married. As it is my board of directors has been suggesting various wealthy stockholders daughters as options. If you were interested in getting married I'd be fine with whenever you wanted to if you were ready to take that step with me again. As for how long they have to be together. Who cares? What we do is between the two of us, no one else ever needs to know because it isn't any of their damn business. Why do you ask?"

Yami smirked, "Well, if that's the case then what would you say if tomorrow night I sleep over at the mansion. Would you be alright with that?" Yami casually asked.

Kaiba nodded, "Of course, I'll tell Mokuba he can go over to a friend's house and spend the night. He'll love that, in fact he's been bugging me to let him do that for weeks."

Yami smiled before he leaned over and gave Kaiba another kiss, "Good because I want to be with you again."

"You know Atemu at this rate I'll never get you back to the Game Shop." Kaiba said with a chuckle.

"Ah what's the rush? Everyone there's asleep anyway since Grandpa goes to bed at 9 and Yugi can't stay up later than 11 if his life depended on it." Yami said.

"True, but still the sooner I get you home the sooner I can come pick you up tomorrow." Seto said.

Yami smiled and said, "Then step on it because I can't wait until tomorrow."

And Kaiba did.

- - - - time jump- - - - - - -

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami head back out the door to climb into Kaiba's waiting car. Yami and Kaiba had now been dating for almost one year and were very happy together. Yugi had regretted giving Kaiba the okay to ask Yami out everyday since because now it was plain to everyone that Yami and Kaiba were both very much in love with one another and nothing was going to break them apart.

Not that Yugi would ever try. He could tell that Yami was happy and because he was happy Yugi was just fine with letting him go.

After Yugi had watched Yami and Kaiba pull away Yugi went and grabbed his keys. He had to go and pick up his rental tux before the store closed after all he was Yami's best man in his wedding this weekend and Yugi wasn't going to let him down.

_I guess that means Yami and I weren't meant to be. I'll just have to keep looking until I find just who it is that I belong with. _

A/N: And that concludes this oneshot. Please review and let me know what you think. I don't normally write oneshot and this is only my second prideshipping attempt so I really appreciate the feedback.


End file.
